Into Hell
by mintyian
Summary: A collection of short Royai moments/drabbles. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

His mouth is poison. She can taste something bitter on his lips. She can feel it, burning her skin, warning her. She knows that if this continues, he will enter her system and take over every part of her, and she will be helpless to it.

His mouth is wine. It is sweet and strong. When he kisses her, she sees the world through new eyes. Everything becomes fuzzy, and she can't remember any of the reasons she wants this to stop. The more she gets, the more she wants.

That's how it always is with him - a constant battle between poison and wine.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone that Roy loved – really loved – was gone.

It was all so fast.

One moment she was standing next to him, stern, warm, and so very Riza.

One moment later, and she was sprawled on the ground, still warm, but completely motionless, red pooling around her.

She was gone instantly. He couldn't look at her. Suddenly, he found himself throwing around orders, saying the things he knew needed to be said, but barely recognizing what was coming out of his mouth.

He glanced down at her. Her eyes were cold.

The people surrounding him seemed to think what he was saying was worth listening to as they began frantically buzzing around him. He found that though he could talk, he could not move.

The pain he felt was dull and quiet, flowing only in a deep part of his mind. But he knew that it would surface later, sharp and consuming, crawling at his skin. That's how it had been when his Hughes died. He still remembered what the cool head of the gun had felt on his temple. The difference was that this time there would be no there to talk him out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Her hands on his neck. Her pulse under his lips. Her breath on the top of his head. Her hips against his. Her breasts pressed to his chest. The ends of her hair on his back. These were all things he felt. But Roy Mustang could not see Riza Hawkeye standing in front of him.

His eyes were wide open, straining, waiting, but there was nothing, not even black. He became desperate.

"Colonel." He slowed. She was right. This was not the time.

They had managed to slip into an empty room in the chaos that followed the final battle with the man who called himself Father, but they knew they both needed medical attention. The more seriously injured were being treated first, but as their adrenaline began to wear off, they could both feel themselves becoming light-headed. And Roy had bigger things to worry about too. It was like Father had said: how ironic was it that he, who had such a clear vision for his country, could no longer see? The universe had a cruel sense of humor, and he had never felt more useless. He expected that eventually a time would come when he would be able to overcome his weakness, but in this moment, in this room with his lieutenant, he was very close to hopeless.

Roy leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "I wish I could see you right now." Riza took his hands in hers and placed them on the front of her face. He could feel her smiling. It was small, but it was there.

"Lieutenant." He dropped his hands, but she held onto them. "Riza."

He opened his mouth to continue speaking, but just then, he heard distant and unfamiliar voices calling their names. He had hoped they would be allowed a little more time before someone noticed they were gone. Things had changed between him and his lieutenant, but they would have to make time to discuss that later.

"C'mon Colonel," whispered Riza as she led him out into the open air.

In that moment, as she held his hands and guided him, Roy realized something he was sure he had always known: Riza Hawkeye gave him hope. He could entrust his entire life to this woman, and he had done just that. She had been there for him, she had waited for him, and now, she would do just as she always had, and lead him out of the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Riza froze mid-step. The scene of battle before her eyes had been ripped away so quickly that it took her moment to notice it. For a moment, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, but it faded almost as quickly as it had come until it was a barely noticeable throb.

She was surrounded by an endless white, so bright it hurt her eyes. Everything was so calm. Sensing a presence behind her, Riza turned. In front of her stood Roy Mustang. They locked eyes, both realizing what had happened to them. They moved toward each other. Riza knew she shouldn't be glad that he was there, because she knew what it meant, but his presence was so comforting.

How long they stood there she couldn't tell. Time seemed to have disappeared, or at least, it didn't matter anymore. Riza was consumed by guilt. She had forced herself to stay alive this long so she could atone for the many sins she had committed, but now someone had taken the last thing she had left - her life. Here, in this strange place, she could clearly see the face of every man and woman she had ever killed. It seemed appropriate, she supposed, that her sins in life followed her and became clear in her death. It was what she deserved.

Riza had never taken her eyes off Roy, so she could see the same conflicts raging behind her eyes that she was sure he could see in hers. At some point, she noticed that their surroundings were no longer the pure white they had been. Blood and ashes fell around them, staining the ground and cutting through their clothes and skin. Suddenly, they were overtaken by the sensation of falling, the strange rain following close behind. _So this is the punishment we receive_, thought Riza. It was what they deserved.

But she knew there was someone with some sense of mercy and forgiveness out there. Who else would allow her to be held in the arms of the man she loved as they descended together into hell?

**AN: Please review, it makes me happy **


	5. Chapter 5

Fuhrer Mustang. It felt good on her tongue. Even if he wouldn't hold the position for long. He had made it this far, and while it was a milestone, Riza knew he wouldn't stop until Amestris had achieved the democracy he had dreamed about on the sandy plains of Ishval.

However, it would seem that it was milestone enough for some things to change. After the official announcement was made, Roy eventually escaped the parade of congratulations and ushered Riza into his private office, explaining that although he still had a long way to go, he wanted to take her out tonight. "To congratulate us," he had said. When she questioned him, he smirked, avoiding her question, and told her he would be by her apartment at 8, and to dress nice.

The events of the day were enough to make her smile and hum while she was getting ready for her - _date?_ she thought hesitantly. She still wasn't sure what to call it. Was it a date? It was no secret, to each other or to anyone else who knew the pair at all, that Roy and Riza had feelings for each other that went far beyond those of a normal commanding and subordinate officer. How could they not? She had known him since she was eight years old, they had been through more together than most people even knew about, and she trusted him more than she trusted herself. But they had made promises long ago, promises meant to keep each other safe. They hadn't clarified when "safe" would be, and Riza wasn't sure if the current situation qualified or not. Although Roy was guaranteed the position of Fuhrer, the situation was far from stable, and she wasn't sure that it would be even in their lifetimes.

Nevertheless, that evening, Riza slipped into a flowy, deep green dress and spent longer on her hair than she had in a long time. As eight o'clock neared, she attempted to tidy up her apartment until she heard a knock on the door, followed by Hayate's sharp barks. Riza took a moment to compose herself, then opened the door.

The man standing in her doorway was stunning. It was rare to see Roy in his civilian clothing, and how could he have known that his grey suit vest was her favorite? The smile that played at his lips was for her, she realized, noticing that he had been staring at her for as long as she had been at him.

"Please, come in, sir," she motioned, breaking the silence and stepping aside to let him in.

Her eyes fell on the package in his hands as he stepped by her. A thread of panic shot through her mind. She should have gotten him something. He deserved it far more than her, but she hadn't had time between the events of the day at headquarters and rushing home to prepare for the evening.

"Don't worry, you can get me something later," Roy grinned. Riza wondered without surprise what had given her away. She smiled, then led him into her kitchen.

"Would you like some wine? I only have a little red," she said, starting towards the cabinet.

"That would be nice."

She handed him his glass and they sat at her small kitchen table. Roy raised his glass. "To us." Riza touched her glass to his warily before taking a small sip.

"So," she said, placing her glass onto the table. "Why is it just us tonight? I'm sure you had plenty more interesting invitations after a day like this."

Roy glanced up at her before looking back into his glass, swirling the liquid around. "You know why, Riza."

She leaned toward him slightly, encouraging him to look at her, so she could read him better. He wouldn't, taking the opportunity to take another gulp of wine. He sighed, then looked back up at her, the lighter glimmer back in his eyes. "We better go soon. I made our reservation for 8:30." He reached across the table for the package he was carrying earlier. "But first, I want you to have this."

Riza took the package cautiously and pulled off the rough brown paper. Inside was a narrow, silver flower vase, tall enough to hold a small bouquet. It was simple, with a delicate detailing around the base, and it matched her kitchen perfectly.

Riza knew what this was. Of course he would remember. She hadn't said she didn't want his flowers the night he had drunkenly called her, only that she didn't have a vase. This small, simple object meant more than she could find the words to say. She turned it over in her hands as the silence stretched on, and let her hair fall in front of her face to hide the blush she felt creeping across her cheek bones.

"I figured I could bring you the flowers next time."

Riza continued to finger the vase. "Next… time…" she mumbled to herself.

It was true then. Things really were changing for them. It would be hard, but she had faith. They'd been through worse.

"Riza?" Roy inquired, a little concerned at her silence. "Did you say something?"

Riza took a quick, deep breath, and lifted her head, beaming, toward the man sitting next to her. "How about we skip the reservation?"


End file.
